


You Can be Oblivious

by brodskysbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, andinlove, theyaredumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: Tj and Cyrus are both in love and both definitely jealous, without much of a reason to be.





	You Can be Oblivious

The sun shown through the windows of the Spoon where Tj and Cyrus sat across from each other in their favorite booth. It was just the two of them today, everybody else was busy, but that was okay for the both of them. 

"Teejaayyy" Cyrus whispered, dragging out the ay sound for as long as he could. 

"Huh? What happened?" 

"You zoned out on me, 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. This is what the.. 10th time?" Cyrus counted on his fingers. 

"Oh." Tj snapped out of his daze, "Cyrus quit exaggerating" he laughed, ruffling Cyrus' hair with his hand. 

"What's on your mind Kippen? Where's your head at?" he reached over the booth to gently tap Tj's forehead with his finger. 

Nothing I don't know.. Just kinda zoning out you know?" he lied. 

See the truth would be that he was thinking about how he could listen to the boy with the dark fluffed up hair, and the soft brown eyes, in the burgundy button down in front of him talk 24/7 all day, everyday. I mean... he wasn't exactly listening to anything he was saying at all this moment, because he was daydreaming but was he ever gonna admit that? No.

"Yeah I do that sometimes." Cyrus shrugged, "But you, you sure you're not worried about anything? Anything you wanna talk about?" he questioned. 

"Underdog, trust me on this, it's nothing" he lied once again. 

"If you say so." Cyrus' pulled his phone out of his pocket, his face brightening at the message he received. "Who's texting?" Tj asked him.

"So Jonah just texted me. He's performing open mic at the Red Rooster in like-" Cyrus checked his watch even though his phone was in his hand. "30 minutes, do you wanna come with me? You know I gotta be there to support my boy Jb!" 

My boy? It took everything in Tj's power not to roll his eyes at that, and the nickname, Jb? What was that? 

Cyrus was obviously in love with Jonah Beck, painfully obvious. Tj thought, that's why I have no choice but to tell Cyrus that I can't show up...

"Yeah sure, I'll go, anything for Jb!" Tj answered, forcing a grin. 

\------

It was 5:48 pm and Cyrus felt the need to call Tj and talk to him even though they had just spent the whole day together. He tapped on Tj's contact and hit the Facetime option. Tj answered after the first ring, Cyrus was glad, if he didn't answer the first time he wouldn't have called again, he didn't want to be annoying or anything. 

"Hey underdog what's up?" 

Cyrus could only see black and a shaky phone, "Hey Tj, I had lots of fun today." 

"So did I" Tj flipped the screen towards himself, "I just got out of the shower like 5 seconds ago if you're wondering why my hair is soaked" he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah I kinda figured" Cyrus grinned at the boy, able to hide his blush behind the camera. "So what did you think about Jonah's performance? I thought he was amazing, he's improved so much since the last time I heard him, did you see when he performed for Andi at the cafeteria?" 

"Nah, I heard about it though, didn't he change the lyrics from the first time he performed it or something?" 

"Yeah from "She Cried" to "I Cried" 

"Lyrical Genius" Tj scoffed, changing the subject before Cyrus could talk anymore about the absolute 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘯, "Anyways, Buffy's game tomorrow? You going?"

"You already know! I'm always there for support" 

"Yeah, I'm really proud of her getting the team together and everything" 

"Same" Cyrus turned his head and Tj listened and could somebody talking in the background. 

"Ughh I'm sorry my mom just told me that I gotta hang up cause she needs help with something, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Cyrus smiled and waved. 

Tj waved back at the phone and ended the call. 

\------

"I can't wait to see the all hard work you've been putting in getting the team in action!" Tj told Buffy in the hall the next morning. 

"You know if you wouldn't have helped me with the jerseys and the tips we would be nowhere right now." She answered, "Not giving tweet 𝘺𝘰𝘶 any credit though." 

Cyrus stood in front of them, observing their banter. Are they flirting? he wondered. 

"You are very welcome." Tj smiled, "It is your first game with the new team. Are you sure you're prepared?" 

"Who do you think I am?" She smirked, "Besides I have you and Cyrus to cheer me on." 

Cyrus didn't want to admit it but he was kinda insecure about Tj and Buffy's new friendship. Obviously he was happy and it was good that Buffy and Tj were becoming better friends, at least they weren't cutting at each others throats anymore. Better friends than enemies, right?

"Always" Tj responded, "I'll see you both later?" 

"Yeah, later." Cyrus answered, staring at him as he walked away. 

"So what's up with you and Tj" Buffy stepped in front of him, "Are you guys like a thing? He obviously has a crush on you." 

"What? No he doesn't. Why would you say that?" Cyrus asked her, careful to not give any signs that 𝘩𝘦 was the one that had a crush. 

"I can see the way he looks at you. I have eyes you know" She responded, "You got over Jonah already, why don't you make it happen?" 

"No he definitely doesn't. I'll see you after school okay bye love youuu" He told her, already turning his foot to walk away. 

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" 

\------ 

As soon as the final bell rang, Cyrus stuffed his binder into his backpack, placed his pencil into the small pocket and walked out of the doorway, quicker than anybody else in the class could. "Cyrus" he heard Tj call out from behind him. He heard him loud and clear but he didn't very much feel like turning around. I have to get over him, this can't happen again, Cyrus thought, Buffy's wrong he doesn't like me, he likes her. Just like Jonah and Andi. He was obviously flirting with her, he didn't even remotely 𝘵𝘳𝘺 to hide it. 

"Cyrus hold on a sec!" 

At this point Cyrus had to turn around, he had no choice in the matter, so he did. "Are you still coming to the game?" Tj caught up to him. 

"Yeah, what makes you think I wouldn't?" Cyrus unintentionally snapped, "Actually why even bring me." He mumbled quietly. 

"What?" 

Tj wondered why Cyrus was being like 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. It was just his tone, he wasn't used to this side of Cyrus. What did I do wrong? Tj thought, racking his brain of all possible reasons why Cyrus could be mad at him. There was none as far as he was concerned. He probably was just in a bad mood today.

"I know, it's just you seem.. nothing never mind! So I'll see you there?"

"Tj I seemed what?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Your tone, I don't know I just picked up some you don't want me here type of vibes."

"No it's not that, I just got a lot on my mind." 

\------

"Cyrus! Oh. Hey Jonah!" Tj waved at the two boys already sitting on the bleachers. "What's up Tj!" Jonah smiled, "Come sit here!" he waved to the spot between Cyrus and himself.

Tj sat down, "Can you believe Buffy actually managed to shape up the team in time for the game. I'm so proud of her, Look at her out there." He pointed to the basketball player. "I know, it's completely unbelievable" Jonah answered. 

Maybe Jonah isn't that bad after all, Tj thought to himself. He took a glance at Cyrus, he had his head down. "Hey what's wrong?" Tj asked him, lightly shaking his shoulder. Cyrus lifted his head, "Nothing, my head just hurts a little bit." 

"Here, you can sleep on my shoulder. We'll tell you if Buffy won or not later, I'm sure she will." Tj told him. Cyrus lay his head on Tj's shoulder and closed his eyes. Tj blushed once he noticed Buffy smiling at the two, he smiled at her back. 

Throughout the 20 minute game he made sure not to wake the boy, cheered as softly as possible and gently covered his ears when it got way too loud. He made sure to male a mental note to ask him what was wrong earlier sometime later. 

Eventually Cyrus was awoken by the incredibly loud, way too loud to cover cheers roaring in the gym. "What? What happened? Who won?" 

"You fell asleep and Buffy won!" 

"She won?!" 

"Wooooo" Jonah threw his hands into the air, "It was 9-3! They did really good!" 

Buffy ran up to the group and Cyrus immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Buffy, I knew you could do it!" 

"Yeah but I can't believe you missed it. Too busy falling asleep on Mr Dreamboat over here." 

"Mr what?" 

"I'm sorry my head was hurting way too badly to be able to function properly." Cyrus told her. 

"You sure because it seemed like-" 

"Yeah I'm sure" Cyrus cut her off. He was not about to have Buffy expose his crush right here, right now. 

\------  
The next day Tj pulled the strap of Cyrus' backpack and spun him around so that he could be facing only him in the mass of people in the hallway. "Hey Cyrus!"

"Hey!" 

"So.. I was wondering if you wanna come to my house today? Only if you want to though, no pressure" 

"Of course!" Cyrus quickly answered, "I have to ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes." For some reason he was surprised Tj wanted to hang out alone, you would think Tj having a crush on Buffy would mean he would be inviting Buffy along as well. Right? 

"Just us?" he asked. 

"Just us." 

"No Buffy?"

"No Buffy. Unless you want to bring her?" 

"No, no, it's okay." 

Tj put his hand on Cyrus' shoulder, "Alright cool, I'll meet you after school, we can walk there together" he grinned. Cyrus stared at the boy in a daze as he head off to greet one of his friends on the basketball team. 

\------

Tj dug around in his drawstring bag, "Here it is" he said pulling out a brown key. "It's a little messy, and I'm pretty sure nobody is home right now but don't mind it too much." He unlocked the door and revealed his home to Cyrus for the first time. 

It was modern by definition and definitely not messy. The walls were painted black and the sofas were the kind that always looked like they were barely used. 

"This is 𝘯𝘰𝘵 messy" 

"Wait till you see my room" Tj grabbed Cyrus' arm and led him upstairs. He opened the door to his room, "There it is" 

"Woah" Cyrus' eyes widened. 

Tj's room wasn't messy like Cyrus expected it to be. Instead the walls were black, just like the rest of the house and the walls were covered with posters of basketball players, some that were kinda cute in Cyrus' opinion. He had a bunk bed and clearly slept on top, a desk with math worksheets on top taking the place of a bed on the bottom bunk. 

"So..." Cyrus stared up. 

"You know you could climb up if you want." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah" Tj laughed at his amazement and watched Cyrus climbed the short ladder to the bed and fall onto the forest green sheets. 

"This is so cool" 

Tj climbed up as well, leaning on the wall close to where Cyrus lay. "So I wanted to ask you yesterday but you were asleep" 

"Yeah?" 

"Were you mad at me that day?"

"What day?" 

"The day when you were mumbling why would I even bring you, I heard it" 

"No.. I was just in a bad mood, it's over now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Who's this" Cyrus asked quickly changing the subject. He pointed to a poster on the wall, "Wait isn't he like, Benny from sandlot? That's not a basketball player. That is baseball" he smiled. 

"Yeah...I just like the poster" Tj felt his face flush, "Anyways." He stared at Cyrus who was tightly holding the light blue hoodie Tj had left on the bed. He looked worried? 

"Tj can I asked you something?" He leaned up on the railing so that he was facing Tj now. 

"Always, what's wrong?" Tj asked, his expression concerned. 

"I want you to be honest with me okay. I just want to know, it's not a big deal if you do." 

"If I what?" 

"Do you like Buffy?" 

"Buffy?" Tj laughed, "Why would you think I like Buffy?" 

"I mean.. you guys 𝘢𝘳𝘦 closer than ever now. You always want to hang out with her." Cyrus turned his body slightly away from Tj, avoiding eye contact. 

"Wait- Is that why you said- Cyrus you know I would always choose-" 

"I was just being over dramatic don't worry about it" He threw his hands up, "like always, typical Cyrus, you know me!" 

"Well what about Jonah?" 

"What about him?"

"You're obviously in love with him. How can you be mad at the very thought of me liking Buffy if you're over here in front of me, head over heals for him." 

"I used to like Jonah, months ago. Now he's just a friend. But Buffy? You like her...cool." Cyrus turned away from him. 

"You know Cyrus, you really can be oblivious sometimes, almost as oblivious as Jonah himself." 

"Hey you just stole 𝘮𝘺 line" Cyrus smirked, he was definitely making eye contact now, "And there is no way I can be as oblivious as that boy, absolutely no way." 

"I never liked Buffy, I don't know why you would even think that" Tj moved closer. 

Cyrus crossed his arms. "But the looks.. the always going to her games, the spoon, the texts about 𝘩𝘦𝘳. What about that?" 

"I wanted to hang out with you. She's just my friend. That's all." 

"Then what does that make me?" 

"Cyrus do you remember what I told you at the swings?" 

"Yeah. You said I was quote a little annoying sometimes" he quoted with his fingers. 

"No not that" Tj waved his hand, "The end of it, when I told you that you're were the only person I can talk to like this"

"Yeah, what about that?" 

"Yeah well, you're also... the 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 person I feel this way about." 

Cyrus didn't have time to answer because as soon as Tj said those words, his lips were being pressed onto Tj's, finally closing the space between them. 

Cyrus broke off this kiss and smiled, "So you like.. me?" he pointed to himself. 

"Underdog, I? Didn't I just make it the most obvious a person could?" Tj laughed, finally able to pull the boy into a hug.


End file.
